My neighbour is a vampire!
by Mistress of Approval
Summary: In this supernatural tale, a teenager is forced to take on a seemingly unstoppable nemesis when her suspicions about her new neighbour's true nature are confirmed. However, there's more to this story than meets the eye. Modern day, vampire AU. Inspired by the movie Fright Night. Ongoing roleplay between two friends. KandaJelena.
1. Prologue

Her breath fogged up the glass of the window. Her fingers curled around the silk curtain that masked half of her face, clenching it tightly as she bear witness to the most horrific sight any human could ever see. It didn't matter who entered the room at that exact moment, because there was only one thing running through the young girl's mind; "my neighbour is a vampire!"

Before we move too far ahead in the story, let us jump back through time and see when the young girl was first introduced to the window and the silk curtain that would become her greatest ally against the darkness.

Jelena Hasu, a sixteen year old girl who had just recently lost her parents to a gruesome car accident had her life turned upside down. It wasn't fair. Her world had been taken from her and now she had been casted off to her new family like a stray dog. It was her aunt, uncle, and their spoiled son that took her in. Unfortunately, they weren't the family that welcomed her with open arms. In fact, one might say they were worse than Cinderella's evil step-mother and her two ugly step-sisters.

"Listen girl, before you get too comfortable, I feel I need to lay down some ground rules." Jelena's aunt berated sternly. "Nothing in this house is for free, do you understand? You shall not be lazing about. You will help me around the house, and in exchange for going to school, you will also find a job to compensate the cost of your education. I want you to be a decent member of the family, unlike my sister who just had to die and land you on me."

Jelena nodded to her aunt to show she acknowledged the rules, though they felt more like a threat or warning. Not only did her own family turn her into an outcast; but they intended to treat her like a slave too. Her only escape was when she was alone in her room. Staring out the window to the neighbour's home, hiding her tears behind the curtain and praying to anyone out there that her life wouldn't be so miserable. Sadly, those prayers were never answered.


	2. Headlights

It was midnight. The sky was dark, save for the full moon casting its silver light upon the quiet town. Its inhabitants have long gone to sleep, except the few drunks on the streets, slurring, staggering home to their empty houses or to worried wives. There was but one window that shone brightly with a small light. Jelena was still awake, busying herself with tomorrow's homework as she hunched over her desk. She was now in her final year of high school, and this was but her usual routine. Her days were filled with school, work, or slaving away at her house under the orders of her aunt. The only time she had to herself was in the dark of the night, but even then she had to spend most of it studying, whilst trying to get as much sleep as she possibly could.

Another hour had passed. Jelena yawned softly and tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. Her back was getting stiff from the hard chair she had been sitting on for hours on end, so she decided to get up and stretch. That's when she got a glimpse of the headlights that briefly shed its light through her bedroom window. As curious as she was, she decided to hide behind her silk curtain to see where those headlights were coming from. Turns out, they belonged to a van that recently pulled up in the driveway of her neighbours house. Was someone moving in? Last she heard of the place was that the previous family had been involved in a murder, so the place was left abandoned. Kids would always make up rumours that there were ghosts in the house, and the stench of blood still lingered in the air.

As she continued to watch the headlights of the van, she saw a tall and handsome man stand in front of the house. From what she could see from her window, he had long dark hair tied up in a samurai like fashion and wore a red and black coat, not a common choice of clothing. It was as though he instantly knew she was looking at him, because his eyes travelled up the wall of her house and caught her watching from the window. Though it seemed like something out of a horror movie, Jelena didn't pay much attention and didn't care if he had seen her watching. She was curious, that was all.

Eventually the driver of the van jumped out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut. He had a notepad with him that he later handed to the tall man. It was probably to get his signature, since he later scribbled on the bottom and handed it back to the driver.

"It'll be extra if you want me to help you move your stuff inside, otherwise I'll just help take it out of the van and leave your furniture in the garage for you to deal with later." The driver said with a heavy sigh. He had quite a large beer belly, and looked like your typical unemployed couch potato with a scruffy beard to match, which meant he obviously didn't like doing any heavy lifting. "Oh yeah, what was your name again sir? I'm not very good with remembering foreign names."

"Kanda," the tall man replied, carrying a deep but mesmerising tone in his voice. "Leave the furniture in the garage." He glanced away from Jelena's window and walked behind the van next to the driver to collect his belongings. He didn't have much, since the house was sold to him with furniture already inside - contrary to the rumours the kids made up, there was no blood lingering in the air of the house.

Kanda moved towards the garage, fiddling with his keys for several minutes before opening the door. It was bare, besides the cobwebs that collected in the corners and the dust that settled on the floor. Quickly he and the driver began moving his furniture from the van into the garage, trying to reduce as much noise as possible as to not wake the neighbours. "Have a good night, sir." The driver bid his goodbye once he was done. Kanda didn't answer him. In fact, he acted like the driver didn't even exist the entire time.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Kanda had slammed the garage door shut, which made Jelena jump even from inside her room. She gasped and furiously began to rub her eyes, thinking that she had imagined that entire scene. "No way, someone is moving in?" Of course, she didn't believe those ghost stories - despite her fear of them - or the other rumours other kids made up, but she never imagined she would be getting a new neighbour, especially one so mysterious. Why did he move in the middle of the night though? And was it just her imagination or did his eyes glow like a cats?

She shook her head. Perhaps it was just the headlights causing a reflection. "Haha, I must be sleep deprived." Jelena chuckled at herself for having such a vibrant imagination at two in the morning. Wait, it was 2:00 a.m. already!

"I had better finish my studies." She sighed, quickly returning to her desk to finish off the few pages she had left. No time to be idle, she only had a few hours left before she must wake and get ready for school.

After flipping through the last few pages, she finished and blew out the candle on her nightstand. Yes, that's right. One of her uncle's rules was; "No lights after twelve. This is an honest and well respected household, so we do not stay awake after midnight." This caused a lot of upset between him and Jelena, but she was on the losing end. To keep her aunt and uncle from catching a spike in their electricity bill, Jelena resorted into using the old fashioned candlestick to use as a night light. Of course, Jelena wouldn't comment her uncle's honesty when she saw him accidentally downstairs, hunched over his computer, looking at sites that his wife would brand him for and force him to go to church every day because of.

The girl was finally done and slipped under the covers of her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. However, something entirely different was going on inside her neighbours house. There wasn't much noise coming from the newly occupied home, but that didn't mean the occupant was asleep either. Lights flickered on and off from inside the house, until suddenly - they went dark. Kanda painted all his windows with black, and added a thicker tint of glass on the inside. It wasn't uncommon in the town for townsfolk to tint their windows or cover them from the inside, since a lot of neighbours had night shifts or travelled long distances, so spent their weekends off asleep. Presumably, this was Kanda's forte too.

Everything seemed different once the sun rose that day. The house was quiet. Darkly quiet. It was as if the previous night never happened. No one moved in, no van arrived in the middle of the night and no noises were heard from the house. Fortunately though, it did happen and already the neighbours were spoiling themselves with rumours to the new addition. Who was this stranger that arrived in the middle of the night? Where did he come from? Why was he here? Why did he seem so mysterious?


	3. Housewarming Gift

Sunlight shone through Jelena's window, greeting her with its warm rays like every other morning. Of course, her late night left her quite exhausted and drained of energy, but she made it a habit to get out of bed and take a shower before anyone else in her family rose from their slumber. She learnt the hard way that her aunt and cousin were very strict on their appearances, so they spent at least an hour each in the bathroom, often using up all the hot water. Her uncle was used to the cold showers, and given that he only needed two minutes it didn't make much difference to him. Jelena however, had an abundance of thick, honey blonde hair that would become a mess in the middle of the night, so she needed a bit of time to get ready and at least be presentable for school.

It was lucky that they lived in such a small, but friendly suburban town. Often school didn't start until ten and finish at five, leaving the students time to have breakfast, visit coffee clubs or spend their morning at the arcade centre. This also allowed Jelena plenty of time to get breakfast ready for her family, which she was doing right at this moment. Her aunt and uncle greeted her once they came downstairs, going through their usual routine. Her lazy cousin was still in bed "sick". Jelena assumed he had another exam on today in school, hence the sudden coughing and whining about an upset stomach. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. His parents weren't dumb enough to be tricked by his act, but they were dumb for letting him think he tricked them.

"Did you hear? Someone moved in next door." Jelena's aunt suddenly started a conversation, drinking her morning brew of coffee as her husband sat opposite her, reading the newspaper. "Of course I heard; they made a big deal about it. It's even in the newspaper," he pointed it out, "Hmph! Moving during the night, instead of the day like any normal person, they must be a delinquent."

Jelena served them breakfast and took a seat across from them, eating moderately slowly. She still had time until school. "Ah, nonsense dearest. Perhaps they travelled across the state and arrived late. No matter, as any friendly neighbour and I, as chief of the neighbourhood committee, will greet them properly. Jelena, after school you are coming with me to bring him a welcoming gift, make sure you cook some kind of pie as early as possible." Her aunt ordered. "Yes, aunt." Jelena replied before excusing herself to go to school. Even though it was still early, any place was better than home.

However, school passed all too quickly. Jelena received several projects to work on, which she was rather pleased about. Her aunt gave her some slack from housework if she had to study, not because she cared much for her, but it was so Jelena could maintain the image of a perfect cousin with enviable grades in the perfect family her aunt worked so hard to create.

"I'm home," Jelena returned from school as quickly as she could, "Aunt, I'll be right with you." She called out, only to discover that no one was home yet, save for Scott, her loathsome cousin that was playing video games and chatting with his friends online. "I was right, the bloody faker." She mumbled to herself, before rolling up her sleeves and getting started on the pie her aunt ordered her to bake for their new neighbour. Once she finished prepping, she slipped the pie into the oven and decided to head up to her room to change. That's when she saw his windows, her neighbours windows tinted with black paint. Oh dear lord, her aunt is going to flip. She liked him already. The pie had soon finished baking, so Jelena decided she'd leave it on the kitchen counter with a box ready for when her aunt arrived home. Taking her time, she decided to sneak in a nap and perhaps do a little bit of reading.

Not too long later, she caught a glimpse of the sun setting over the horizon and decided to head downstairs. That's when she saw something utterly despicable. The pie was gone, and her pig of a cousin had cherries smeared across his face; masking his malicious smirk, thinking he had gotten her in trouble. Jelena glared at him before cleaning up the evidence, snatching the box the pie was suppose to be in and wrote a small note that she left inside. Hopefully her neighbour will understand.

"Ah, you're ready!" Jelena's aunt just returned home, quickly reapplying her make-up before heading next door with Jelena in tow.

The neighbour in question was currently outside, admiring the sky which was coated in colours of orange and purple as the sun set. It was beautiful to anyone that stopped to admire it. Kanda had been tending to his front garden that had been neglected for so many years. He didn't have many tools so all he could do was pull up weeds and replant new flowers from seeds that dropped from the surrounding trees. Of course, he would need to order more appropriate seeds to plant at a later date, but for now this would do.

Glancing up, he noticed his neighbours crossing his lawn and heading up to knock on his front door. He decided to intervene, since he was already outside. "Oh, hello. Hard working I see. I am Amanda Cartridge, the chief of the neighbourhood committee and here with my niece to wish you a warm welcome." She glimmered at the good looking stranger who happened to like a neat garden.

He glanced at the woman in front of him, though his eyes remained distant and treated her like she didn't exist. He didn't care to make friends with anyone here, being rather antisocial and finding that most humans can be rather annoying. However, given that this was the chief of the neighbourhood committee, he considered her to be of some use to him. He would need a job after all, less he wanted to live on the street. "Kanda," he swiftly introduced himself, though he didn't offer his hand to shake. "I look forward to settling in." He had a decent accent, touching on his origin. It was how you say, "attractive".

"Well then, Kanda, I hope you will accept a little something I baked as a house warming gift." Amanda pushed Jelena forward towards him. She extended her hands with the box, pretending that it was moderately heavy which Kanda will soon discover to be false, with only a piece of paper with neat writing inside of it. He turned towards the younger lass, taking the box from her though his face easily betrayed the confusion. It was oddly light, which tempted him to open it to see what exactly was inside. "How generous of you," he resisted scorning at Amanda's attempt of appearing friendly and generous. Isn't it well known that first impressions are what counts for everything? He could smell them; or rather, he could smell that Jelena was the one that had recently been baking, even though the box didn't have any contents inside. Amanda was nothing but a lying old hag that wants to be seen as the perfect citizen of this town.

"It smells ripe, a pie? What type?" Kanda asked the woman. "Oh, it's… apple pie." It was cherry, of course. Amanda glared profusely at Jelena for not cutting in on the conversation, so she had to guess. The girl however, was ignoring her aunt and trying to send subtle signals towards Kanda. Giving a significant look as if to ask him not to open the box yet. "I smell cherry," after a while, Kanda understood what Jelena wanted to say, so rather he decided to try and catch Amanda out of her nice act. "Cherry? Oh no, no, Jelena here must have mixed up the boxes again. Such an airhead of a girl." Amanda pulled a fake smile. "No aunt, you specifically told me to get the cherry pie off the counter. The apple pie was left for Scott." Jelena answered smugly.

"Jelena?" Kanda now caught on the girl's name. "Does your niece often stay up late and peek from her window at the neighbours?" He asked coldly. He may have good looks, but Kanda also had a gift for rising tension in the air no matter how friendly the people around him were. "I wasn't peeking; I was studying near the window and happened to become distracted by your arrival." Jelena answered, though immediately regretted it. If her aunt knew the time he arrived, then she could easily work out that she was up well and truly past her bed time. "Jelena, we'll talk later about those spying habits of yours," Amanda glared at her niece coldly, but gave a sugary smile towards Kanda. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter," Kanda crossed his arms, "I've been interrupted enough. I should take this inside and finish tending my garden." He unintentionally made the girls feel rather uncomfortable under his stare, not that he cared. "If you don't mind, committee leader, can you see if there are any available jobs for night? Hopefully it's not too hard for you to look in too. I noticed you seem like the type to take credit for other's work."

Ignoring his rude and sarcastic comment, Amanda continued to give him a sugary smile. "Oh, but of course. Do you mind telling me what job you'd be interested in? If you could tell me what you have previously done, I'll find the same thing for you, hopefully."

"I'm good with my hands, and I must work at night." Kanda kept his answer brief and short, "now, goodbye." He wasn't so eager to keep the conversation going, so he turned away and returned inside. Once again he acted as though they had just disappeared and became invisible. "Very well, go-" the front door of his house slammed shut which interrupted Amanda's farewell. "Yes, well, let's go home." She walked away with Jelena, ushering her into the house by squeezing her shoulder painfully. "Aren't you a smart one? Spying on the new neighbour, ha." She scorned, "Well you are grounded for two weeks." Jelena pulled away from her aunt's hold. "I don't see the difference, I don't go out anywhere. Besides, you can't ground me. I'm of age now, dear aunt."

"I can do as I please whilst you're under my roof you little tart. I suggest you get out of my sight before I throw you out on the street. How would you like that?" Amanda laughed smugly, taking a seat in the living room. Jelena most gladly returned to her room. Oh, how she wished to smash an iron hammer against that woman's face. She went past Scott's room who taunted after her. "Did the neighbour enjoy his pie? Hahaha!" She ignored him and went straight to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Kanda sat on a chair inside his home and finally decided to check what was inside the box, if anything at all. He discovered a small note and quickly read it, "Hello and welcome to our friendly neighbourhood. I am sorry for the lack of treats in here, but my swine of a cousin ate them. I'll bring something else over to you tomorrow, properly. Please don't say anything to my aunt. Sign, the distressed girl next door." Though it lacked the humour intended, he still took to it before throwing the note and the box in the trash. "Perhaps as compensation I should ask about the shops this town has to offer and where I can find them." He spoke to himself, mostly thinking aloud. After all, since he was new to the neighbourhood he had no idea where anything was and didn't know what kind of shops the town had to offer. It also occurred to him after reading the note that the young girl, Jelena, and her aunt didn't get along very well. How interesting.

Kanda returned to tending his garden. He hardly had the right soil but at least he was able to get rid of the disgusting weeds and dead plants that grew there. It was surprising how particular he was.

Once the night dawned on, he decided to finish up for a while. At least he had accomplished something. His front yard looked much tidier now. "Hmm… perhaps I should paint the house." He glanced up at his home for a split moment before walking inside to shower and change. It had been two days since he last "ate" and he was starving. If he didn't go out to feed now, there'd be consequences. Especially since he was a full blooded vampire.


	4. Discovery

It was close to 7:00 p.m. when Jelena realised she had left an important book at school that she neglected to pick up in her hurry to get home. Despite being grounded, she decided she would sneak out to grab it – after all, it's not like her aunt would come in every minute to check on her.

It was lucky for her that the school was still open. It was strictly forbidden for teacher's to take exam's home to mark, so often there'd always be a teacher there, hunched over their desk in a rush to grade papers or check homework. Since the faculty didn't have a janitor either, often a door or window would be left unlocked that student's used to sneak in and cause a mess or pick up forgotten homework. Moreover, there are no security cameras installed, so it's easy for students to get away with it.

Once she arrived at school, the girl collected her books and decided she'd stop by at the library. It didn't hurt to get some extra reading material to make sure she got a good grade. She wasn't doing it to please her aunt – she was doing it to achieve something on her own. If she could get excellent grades in her final year of school, then maybe, just maybe, she'd have a chance at getting into a good college far away from home. Goals like that helped her to strive to do her best.

"Hmm, let's see here–" she slowly paced up and down along a bookshelf until she found the book she needed. She pulled it out, leaving a gap, and suddenly saw a familiar face staring at her from the other side. She jumped out of her skin and dropped the book, barely missing her foot. "Shit! Don't scare me like that, Zachary!"

Zachary smirked. He had dark brown hair and always wore black clothes – giving off a gothic appearance despite his obsession over anime, adventure time and all things kids were into. He was a close friend of Jelena's, and would always make an appearance at the worst possible time. "Shh–" he came around and put a finger to her lips. "Quiet, or else your perfect family might hear you and rinse your mouth out with soap." He snickered.

Jelena shook her head and bent down to pick up her book. "Zachary, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, the same thing as you–" he offered an awkward smile. "I'm seeking refuge, browsing books, doing some reading – even though this place might close soon." Jelena sighed and slipped the book into her bag, leaning against the shelf as they got caught up in conversation. "I'm aware," she smirked, "let me guess, reading up on vampires again?" She knew him too well to assume he was studying.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll walk you home, just in case."

"Aww, so sweet," she smiled sarcastically.

"Ha–! So what's new?" Zachary asked, also leaning against the shelf for support.

"Nothing much, mostly studying and keeping my family happy," she rolled her eyes. "Oh, but my street got a new neighbour." Jelena replied. "Some geezer I bet," the boy laughed. "And how did you even get a new neighbour? No house is vacant save–" his eyes widened in realisation. "Are you shitting me!? There's a new guy living' in _that _house?" It was apparently a big deal for him.

"Yes, he's my next door neighbour now," she raised an eyebrow at his sudden tantrum, which she found quite odd considering she was the one scared of ghost stories. "By the way, he is not a geezer. He's quite young, I'd say in his late teens, early twenties. Probably just left school in search for work. He moved over night– literally. Come to think of it, he also painted his windows black. Perhaps he's a fan of the night, like you. Haha–!"

Zachary fell silent for the first time in his life, hanging on every word and growing more curious by the second. Jelena couldn't help but notice his eagerness. "I know what you are thinking," she hit his shoulder. "And he is not a vampire. They don't exist."

"Ha–! Oh and prey tell why you would say I was thinking of him as a vampire? Deep down, dear, you know the truth." He mocked her, but decided to clarify before she retaliated. "Listen, even if he weren't one, stay away from him. A guy painting his windows black means he has forbidden things in his home. For all you know, he might be a pervert–! So yeah, I'm walking you home."

Jelena gave him a sour look, though his words made sense. "Fine, if you insist."

Looking at the clock on the wall, the time read 8:26 p.m. "Shit, how time flies! I've got to get home!" Jelena panicked. Zachary smirked again and slipped his arm around hers. "Then, m'lady, allow me to escort you home." They both chuckled and quickly made their way back to Jelena's house. Hopefully neither her aunt nor uncle asked her to come down for dinner. They never had before – considering she was usually the chef of the house – so maybe she'd get lucky.

They made it back under the cover of darkness. Jelena began climbing the tree back up to her room. Zachary watched her, smirking. "You know, if I were a vampire, I'd tackle that." He motioned to her swaying body. Luckily she wasn't wearing a skirt. "I would stake you, in the eye." She smirked and threw a branch at him.

"Ouch!" Zachary started laughing a little too loudly. "Sleep tight, don't let the neighbours bite!" he yelled.

"Damn it, Zack! Do you have to be so loud? Quickly, get out of here–!" Jelena whispered as the lights turned on, and her uncle exited the front door to see who was yelling on his front lawn. Zachary quickly hid in the bushes whilst Jelena jumped through her window, heart hammering in her chest. "–that was too close!"

Once her uncle went back inside after finding no one there, Zachary used the opportunity to escape and ended up running into Kanda's lawn, once again hiding in the bushes.

It was at that moment when he noticed said owner of the house walking home, but he wasn't alone.

Kanda had an escort with him, and Zachary was shocked when he recognised who it was. Samantha, a girl from his school appeared drunk and was walking beside Kanda with a light blush on her face. "Come inside, but don't touch anything." They walked up the steps to his front door, where he fiddled with his keys to get it unlocked. His nose caught the scent of Zachary hiding in his bushes, but he decided to ignore it for the time being because he was growing rather hungry and impatient.

"Damn, lucky guy!" Zachary admired the short miniskirt Samantha was wearing. "I was right, he is a pervert." Obviously they had been at some sort of bar or club in the city – easy hunting grounds, literally. Zachary decided to flip out his phone and get a quick picture of the duo together. "Ha–!" he now had proof to show Jelena, but that wasn't the only proof he got.

Once the boy arrived home, he discovered something terrifying. "N–No way! He was right beside her!" Zachary stared at the picture on his phone, then decided he'd plug it in on his computer in case it was just a glitch. It wasn't. The picture was indeed of Kanda and the girl beside him, Samantha, but the only problem was – Kanda wasn't there. It was as though he turned invisible for that split second.

"B– Brilliant, we have a vampire in our midst." Zachary shivered. He was a huge fan of the supernatural realm, so of course he knew that all vampires didn't have a reflection in cameras or mirrors. This was perfect. He couldn't wait until school tomorrow, so he could finally show Jelena that it was true.


	5. Survival

Samantha never showed up for school the following day, though none of the other kids seemed to care. They knew she liked to party, so they figured she must've got hammered and stayed home in the pretence of being sick. It's not like it was out of the ordinary – she was a seventeen year old girl that liked to have fun, was that so wrong? Her parents were the only ones to inquire her whereabouts, but they were reassured by Samantha's friend that she was staying with her for the night – though she neglected to mention they went to a club last night and left separately with a guy on their arms.

Meanwhile, Jelena's day followed its usual routine, with the exception of Zachary who had been jittery the whole time. It wasn't until after their final class that he really started to act stranger than usual. "Hey, we need to talk." He grabbed her arm and dragged her outside into the courtyard. Every minute he would look over his shoulder as if he expected someone to be there.

"Listen, that guy – your neighbour. He definitely is one."

"Is what?" she managed to get her arm free of his tight grip, staring at him confused. Dark circles were forming underneath his eyes – he probably didn't sleep at all last night. "Zack, what's going on?"

"A vampire! I have proof that your neighbour is a vampire! I took a picture of him whilst I was hiding in the bushes last night and he… he isn't reflected! Why? Because he's a fucking vampire!" Zachary yelled, making a few people passing by turn.

"Zack! Listen to yourself. I shouldn't have told you anything. Look, vampires don't exist. Do you hear me? It's a good possibility you were exaggerating. It was dark last night… and besides, glitches happen all the time." Jelena berated him. "And one more thing… you told me to stay away from him. Perhaps you should listen to your own advice before you go on a wild goose chase and end up getting in big trouble."

He grew annoyed that she refused to listen to him. "A year ago you would've believe me."

"A year ago… I would've believed anyone, but the sad truth is there are no such things as vampires. They are a myth, they do not exist." Jelena sighed sadly and excused herself. "I– I'll see you tomorrow, Zack. I've got to get home and study."

"Fine… I'll get you the proof!" Zachary yelled after her as he watched her retreating back run towards the bus that'll take her home. Jelena could only hope that her friend wasn't about to go and do anything stupid.

If only it were that simple.

Zachary waited until sunset before equipping himself with all sorts of vampiric repellents he read about on the web. Tonight, he'll expose the fiend and perhaps earn himself a formidable title of vampire slayer. He arrived at the vampire's home on his bike and found an opportunity to sneak towards the house. For a moment he stopped and saw Jelena through her window, studying as usual. "School won't escape you." He muttered, before taking a deep breath as he jumped the fence to the backyard and smashed a window.

Zachary wasn't taking any chances, even if he was wrong. The boy threw in several glass bottles of holy water that shattered on impact. It'll trap the parasite until the water dries.

From upstairs, Kanda heard the break-in but didn't suspect that anyone was trying to expose him. He thought it may have been just a few kids playing a prank on the new neighbour, until…

"Fuck!" he came downstairs and fell right into the trap, burning the sole of his foot. It appeared that someone came prepared.

Zachary used this opportunity to run inside and went straight for upstairs. It wasn't the smartest idea he had, but he needed to find some proof – anything. If he managed to get a shot of the vampire and take something that proved he was a monster, he'd be able to show the whole town. But who was he kidding? Zachary was a seventeen year old boy, not an expert in dealing with the supernatural, even if he was a fan of it. He didn't even have a plan on how to escape. "Shit! I've got to hide before he catches me!" he heard footsteps and frantically looked around for a place to hide.

"P-Please, help me!" a faint voice called out from behind a locked door. He recognised the voice immediately. "Samantha? S-Shit, he has you?" It was time to be a hero. He ran to the door, whispering. "Hey, I'll get you out okay… please be quiet."

"O-Okay…" Samantha was so relieved to hear another's voice. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, out of fear and relief. "P-Please hurry!" She didn't want to be in there any longer. "I'm on it." Zachary knelt in front of the door and started picking the lock. It wasn't that hard to open, so he managed to get inside fairly quickly before he was caught. However, when he saw the state Samantha was in, his legs nearly gave out. Samantha's skin was as pale as snow, her neck viciously bruised and her eyes bloated from her tears. It was all the proof he needed. Zachary began shaking but still went inside and helped her up. "Can you walk? We need to run, before he ca–"

"I won't forgive you for breaking in here," a voice sounded from the door. Kanda blocked the doorway, possibly their only means of escape. It was too late.

Samantha held onto Zachary tightly since her body was still numb, due to the blood loss she suffered. Her voice was still weak, but she managed to scream upon seeing the vampire standing there. Kanda's eyes glowed in the dark, and his fangs grew from his teeth. "I-I don't want to die!" Samantha screamed again, tears streaming down her face in terror.

"Y-You won't get us, you stupid blood sucker!" Zachary tossed some more holy water at his face and then whipped out a wooden cross to hold in front of him. "Samantha! Behind me is a window, climb it and go to the next house! A girl named Jelena will tend to you and call the cops!"

"It'll be the last thing you ever do." Kanda warned, easily avoiding the holy water tossed at him and grabbed the cross with his bare hand. It burned him, but he seemed unaffected as he crushed it to ashes. It was high time he got rid of the intruder. He pulled back a hand, swung, and hurled Zachary into the wall behind him so his head smashed into the window. Samantha fell from the lack of being able to balance. Desperately she tried crawling away, but eventually gave up and curled into the fetal position. "P-Please don't kill me!" she begged, no matter how hopeless it seemed.

Kanda grew tired of her. "Sorry, I guess you're no longer needed." he pulled Samantha up with one hand onto her feet. In front of Zachary's very eyes, he ripped into the girl's flesh with his fangs until there was no blood left in her body. Samantha stopped screaming, stopped moving, and stopped breathing. She dropped to the floor as nothing more than a lifeless body.

"Y-You son of a bitch!" Zachary yelled at him, near tears. He managed to get back on his feet and stay conscious, despite bleeding from the back of his head. Kanda approached him carefully and picked up a shard of glass. "If it was curiosity that killed the cat, then I guess I'm the curiosity, and you're the cat." he pierced the shard into Zachary's dominant hand so it went straight through.

It was too painful for words. Zachary yelled at the top of his lungs, in tears. His phone suddenly began to ring, but he didn't have time to get it. Kanda fished through his pockets and found the phone, crushing it in his hands. "No one is coming to save you." he said darkly.

"D-Don't underestimate me!" Zachary threatened, in tears. "My friend… she knows I'm here! You're going to be surrounded by cops, you psycho!"

"So you already told someone else about me?" Kanda glared at him in thought. After a second, he pulled the shard of glass from the boy's hand and pierced it through his gut, expertly avoiding doing any major damage. "In case you aren't lying, I better keep you alive a little longer."

Zachary fainted from sheer pain. Kanda carried him to the basement so no one would be able to hear his screams in case he awoke later in the night. If cops were showing up, he'd have to clean himself off and dispose of Samantha's body first and foremost.

It was only minutes ago that Jelena dropped her pen, hearing a scream from nearby, though it was very weak. "I-Is that…?" her heart hammered. She pulled out her phone and dialled Zachary's number. "Please pick up. Please pick up." It rang several times before a voice answered;

"I'm sorry; the phone you are trying to call is currently out of service. Please try again later."

* * *

AN: I may edit this chapter at a later date, because it didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it too. I also wanted to write much more, to get in the habit of longer chapters, but that didn't work out so well either.


End file.
